1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors, and especially to a card connector for electrically connecting a card to an electrical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
All kinds of electrical cards are commonly used in electrical devices such as PDA, digital camera, etc, and the devices have an electrical card connector with an ejector so as to remove an inserted card out of the card connector.
An electrical card connector disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0055897 published on Dec. 27, 2001 comprises a case, and a slider provided within the case for sliding along with the card in the insertion/removal direction. The slider includes a card retaining arm for retaining an inserted card in a full-insertion position. The card retaining arm has an inward projection and a downward projection on a rear end thereof. The housing has a raised portion. The card is inserted into the connector, the inwardly projection engages with a retention notch in a side portion of the card and moves forwardly together with the card. The downwardly projection abuts against an inner surface of the raised portion, whereby the inwardly projection is prevented from moving outwardly and retains the card in the full insertion position. The card is ejected, the card retaining arm moves rearwardly together with the card. The downward projection disengages with the inner surface of the raised portion and a rear end of the card retaining arm is prevented from moving further by a stop surface of the housing. The card retaining arm moves outwardly and the inward projection disengages with the card, thereby the card moves rearwardly smoothly. However, the card retention and removing operation needs cooperation of a number of elements. One of the elements runs out of work, the card retention or removing action well not be reached.